


Mariage Royal!

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh





	Mariage Royal!

C'est aujourd'hui que je me mari, j'y crois pas, je vais épousé la personne qui fait battre mon coeur depuis tant d'années. On sait connus à la fac et nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard. Lorsqu'elle a su qui j'étais, elle n'y fit pas cas, notre amour est tellement fort. Elle aurait pu prendre peur surtout vu la tâche qui l'attendait, car je ne suis pas quelqu'un de "normal". Mon nom Louis Tomlinson, ou plutôt aux yeux du monde "Son altesse royal le prince Louis", Oui je suis prince et je m'apprête à épousé "ma princesse". Lorsque cette personne, l'amour de ma vie, a rencontré mes parents ce ne fut pas simple pour plusieurs raisons, car elle n'est pas de notre rang, c'est une "roturière". Contre toute attente mes parents l'ont accueilli à bras ouvert, et ont dit qu'ils étaient heureux de me voir si amoureux et peu importe la personne. Je me souviens du jour où nous leurs avions annoncé que l'on voulaient se mariés, ils étaient aux anges. Ma mère était avec nous lors des préparatifs, elle s'entend tellement bien avec mon amour.

Le jour J arriva enfin, dans l'église il y avait des princes et princesses du monde entier, cela me fit chaud au coeur de savoir qu'il nous soutenaient, mais aussi mes amis de la fac, ils étaient très heureux pour nous car ils nous l'ont assez répétés qu'ils savaient depuis le début que cela allait arrivé et que l'ont étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mon témoin n'est autre que mon meilleur ami. La musique retenti et je vois s'avancé cette personne, et oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle dans cette tenue. Quant elle fut à mes côté je lui pris la main, la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit et me sourit aussi. Ses yeux sont d'un vert éclatant, sa bouche pulpeuse, que je l'aime. Le moment d'échangé nos alliances arriva et cette phrase "Je le veux" fut entendu deux fois, les larmes aux yeux à tout deux.

Nous sommes enfin mariés, après tout ce temps mais surtout après les différents obstacles. Dehors la foule attendait pour nous voir et crié nos noms, ce fut impressionnant en entendant les cris, je fondit en larmes, de joie bien sur, cela voulait dire qu'ils approuvaient mon choix, que la personne que j'ai choisi ils l'aimaient aussi. De voir cette effervescence autour de nous c'était juste énorme, cela prouvait au monde entier que l'amour peut vaincre tout les préjugés. Je ne vous est pas dit qui était cette personne qui fait battre mon coeur depuis tant d'années,elle est tous ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Cette personne est désormais ma "princesse" ou plutôt mon prince, Harry.


End file.
